Tomorrow Comes Today
by WatchTheSunDie
Summary: My friend posted this on her profile for me, and i decided to join. Plot: Sylar keeps sketching the future, only he's not to sure how the future is going to play out, or if it'll even happen the way he sees.


My friend Jen posted this on her profile, but now mine is active so I'm posting on mine :)

"How long have you been standing there?"  
Peter smirked as he entered the room, "Long enough." he replied as Sylar glared at him. After rescuing the people at the carnival in Central park Sylar and Peter became abnormally close.  
"I saved your friend, what else is it that you want from me?" Sylar asked as he looking at the smaller man. "I'm trying to redeem myself in this world, you're making me want to kill again."  
Peter laughed, "Why are you wanting to kill again?" he asked.  
"You're making me want to kill you so it'll wipe the smirk off your face."  
"I'm just proud you made a change for the better. Cause honestly, I'm tired of trying to protect my niece and the rest of the world from you."  
Sylar laughed, "She did just fine protecting herself from me. She's still got her virtue doesn't she?"  
Peter's smirk fell.

"Ah, there we go. Annoying smirk gone. Now if only it's owner would leave as well."  
Peter grabbed Sylar by the shirt and slammed him against the wall, "Don't you dare make such jokes about Claire. Do you understand me? Or I'll knock you the fuck out and when you wake up, you'll be back in that hell you call your mind."  
Sylar laughed again. Peter trying to be protective, trying to dominate him. It only made him laugh harder. He flicked Peter's clinched fists free from his shirt and shook his head. "Don't start this game unless you feel like losing Peter." he said before leaving the room.  
"Fucking jackass." Peter muttered as he looked down at the sketch Sylar was messing with when he entered the room. "Oh great." he said looking at the sketch, if Peter's speculations were correct Sylar had used a stolen power and sketched the future, and the future didn't look to damn good. "The pervert is going gay on me. Just what I needed." Peter said as he looked over the sketch again, he glanced up at the pencil Sylar had used and looked back down at the picture. A shimmer went across the paper and Peter found himself finishing the sketch Sylar had started. When he finished he felt gross. It was two men, intertwined in the most exposed setting ever. Sex, the look on each person's face was full of passion, the simple sketch held such a fiery passion Peter couldn't rip it from the book and crumble it, or even catch it on fire. No, he just sat down and stared at it.

Outside the room Sylar smiled as he looked around the corner of the door and seen Peter sitting there at the table finishing the sketch he'd started. He'd been leaving little notes around the house he and Peter were sharing now. Why he'd moved in with the man that hated him, the man that was the uncle to the cheerleader he tortured on many occasions was truly beyond him. He couldn't grasp why he'd done it, or why Peter had offered for him to move in. It was a logic that didn't have any real logic behind it at all. A reason that had no reason, a setting that was as far as he could tell growing to close to reality. The sketches he'd been doing lately were solely focused on he and Peter, and he didn't like it at all either. But it was the future, it was going to happen. He'd never thought of himself as gay or even remotely bisexual. Claire did a lot more for Sylar than Peter did. But the thought of the cheerleader seemed to dampen his moods anymore. When he thought of Peter, he became perkier. He wanted to change, not just for himself, but for Peter. He wanted to keep this good boy gone bad and then good again skit going. It was leaving it so he wasn't alone in the world anymore. But the future was con-fucking-fusing for him.  
This was a bad romance if it were to ever happen. He couldn't let it happen, but he couldn't stop sketching and painting provocative things of he and Peter. He found himself falling in love with Peter the more he thought about the paintings, and how he felt as he painted them. He knew Peter would never go for anything like the paintings portrayed, Peter was in love with woman who had left him long ago. Peter had put being a hero ahead of her and she left him. Just as well, she would have never understood Peter, not for who he was. That was one of Sylar's gifts. He could tell if a person was broken or not, and at the moment Peter was broken, not just because of the girl that had left him, but because of the sketch he'd just finished that was of them together in the living room during a thunderstorm. A bolt of lightning in the window, them together on the fur rug in front of a blazing fire.  
It was just as the setting with Matt and his wife when Sylar had been stuck in his head for several months. Only instead of it being Matt's wife it was Peter, his hair falling forward to cover his eyes as Sylar held him from behind, back to chest, both mouths opened with what would only be a heated breath escaping.

Sylar shifted silently on his feet then acted as if he hadn't been watching Peter when he came back into the room. "What are you still doing here?" he asked.  
Peter looked up at him, his mind was blown. His mouth was open in shock, and Sylar had a brief spark of a memory from the sketch, both of their mouths open, heated gasps and grunts.  
Peter cleared his throat, "You left this out." he said as he pointed to the sketch.  
"When I left it wasn't quiet as finished as it is now…" Sylar said as he looked down at the sketch in Peter's hands. This was stupid, he knew as soon as he left the room Peter would finish the sketch, he'd seen it in other sketches he'd done in the past three days. Burning them all to get rid of the evidence, but the small notes he'd leave laying around his room. Bits of the future put into words instead of sketches.  
"I'm sorry, I just looked down at the desk and… You know how it goes when you've got a power."  
"Yes, an impulse to finish something that's been left incomplete." Sylar said as Peter nodded. "May I have my notebook?"  
Peter looked down at the notebook, he didn't want to let go of it, but it didn't belong to him. He looked to the floor and held it out. Sylar took it from him, and Peter was fully aware when he felt fingers brush his.

Sylar felt like a tease, brushing his finger tips against Peter's. What the hell was he thinking? "If you'll excuse me." he said taking his notebook and grabbing a pencil and heading to the back yard that was basically a hot tub and some lawn chairs on a wooden deck. He found a chair as far away from the building as possible, turned the chair so the back was to the hot tub and began sketching again. Page after page, the scene changing though. Now it wasn't like it was with Matt's wife. This was more original, more possible. Less likely, but more possible.  
What broke him from the trance was the sound of the whirling of the hot tub coming to life, then the sound of someone tossing their shirt to the deck, a groan as they got into the hot water and suddenly Sylar was aware he was not alone at all. It wasn't just his mind running wild, no, this really was happening. He wished he was invisible right then. Wait, Peter could go invisible, and Sylar had investigated his head a time or two, never really getting any results other than the fact Peter was a human mirror, able to mirror other people's abilities, his ability was the gift to use the abilities of others. And what an amazing ability that was.  
Sylar's was basically to murder everyone for their powers, then use them as his own. He was just like Peter, none of his powers were really his own. He'd stolen them and the lives of their owners in his quest to gain more and more powers in his twisted quest to be special. He glanced over the arm of the chair and seen Peter sitting in the hot tub his eyes closed as he sunk down deep, letting the water bubble over his shoulders. If Sylar was quiet enough he could sneak out of here, take his notebook full of perverted futures and Peter would never know.

He got to his feet, his notebook clutched in his arms, the pencil tucked behind his ear as he slowly crossed the deck to the door. But luck was not on his side this night, a light breeze, something that shouldn't have done anything, did something. Knocking the pencil out from behind his ear and knocking it to the ground, Sylar wished he would have stolen Hiro's power to stop time. He watched the pencil fall to the ground in slow motion, he had plenty of time to look up and see Peter hadn't moved, _yet_. Then look back to the pencil, if he ran he'd make it. But he wasn't one to run away from something. He glanced down at the latest sketch he'd done while he'd been in the trance and not only did his pencil fall, but so did the book.  
That caught Peter's attention. The dropped book, the clattering of the pencil falling to the deck and then rolling.  
Peter glanced up and seen Sylar who was terrified for the first time in years.  
"Hi." he said forcing a fake smile to his lips as he tried to slow his heart. He knew it was going to jump out of his chest and go thumping through the house where it'd go out the front door, how it'd get the door open he didn't know but it'd go thumping through the door and out into the street, where it'd get ran over like a squirrel.

Peter cocked his brows at him. "..Hi.." he said back, "What are you doing out here?"  
"I could ask you the same question." Sylar said back, feeling stupid as the words left his mouth. It was obvious what Peter was doing out there, but not so obvious as to what Sylar had been doing.  
"I think it's pretty obvious what I'm doing out here, Di Vinci." Peter replied as he leaned forward and seen Sylar had sketched yet another perverted picture of himself and Peter together. "You know, we might need to get you some help." he said nodding toward the notebook. "I hear the guy who had that power to begin with, Noah was helping him learn to control it."  
"I have no problem controlling my powers. It's the future I can't control." Sylar snapped back, his hands on his hips.  
"So, the future is of you and I…" Peter trailed off, clearly he couldn't finish his sentence because all he did was look at the fallen notebook, and gulp. Sylar nodded. "So, when does this take place?" he asked scooting toward the edge of the hot tub.  
"I'm not sure." Sylar replied as he watched Peter stare at the sketch. "It's just the future, I can't tell you when it happens. It's just actions, there's no time I see. These sketches could be of tomorrow and tomorrow could come today for all I know."

Peter leaned over and grabbed the fallen pencil and pulled the notebook toward him as he looked it over, he noticed the angle of the picture, how they were in the hot tub then the shimmer came again and he began to sketch again. The work of two artists on one page appeared to be done by the same person. His eyes cloudy he drew a window, over and inside the window was a fire place, on the mantle was a clock, to which he drew the time.  
Sylar glanced up at the clock and felt his heart pounding in his chest like a wild animal begging to be freed from the cage of his ribs. Three minutes until this sketch took place. _Shit_. Sylar bent down and took the pencil from Peter, whose eyes went back to their normal color. He looked down at the sketch and Peter did also then he turned to look at the clock.

"Three… Two minutes." Peter said as Sylar nodded.

Sylar watched the hand on the clock creep closer, his heart pounding so hard he was nearly deaf, Peter too was watching the clock. When it was one minute until the drawn time, Sylar stood up, and went to leave, his jeans getting caught on the outline of the hot tub and causing him to stumble. Peter got to his feet to help right Sylar, only to end up catching him as Sylar fell into the hot tub and into Peter's open and waiting arms. Peter stared down at Sylar who stared up at him.  
Suddenly both men lost touch on everything that would have been holding them back, the years they'd spent lost in Sylar's head crashing down on them, making them realize how close they truly were. Sylar lurched forward and kissed Peter, his lips crashing hard on the other man's as he found himself running his hand through his hair, Peter doing the same.  
"This is wrong." Peter moaned around the kiss.  
Sylar nodded, "Very." he said deepening the kiss, "But I don't care."  
"Me either." Peter said as he all but ripped Sylar's wet shirt off, exposing his bare skin to the summer's air.  
"Peter," Sylar said starting to pull away, it caused a ping in that organ most attuned to human emotion, an organ Sylar didn't think he had. His heart.  
Peter ran his fingers through Sylar's hair, getting a handful "Shut up." he said before kissing Sylar roughly.

With his shirt gone, Sylar felt exposed, and he liked it. He felt lips roughly kissing his, and he liked that too. He found hands that weren't dainty or elegant on his jaw and cheeks, and that was perfectly okay. What wasn't okay was the ache he had in his pants, and the fact that his pants were still on. Before he knew which way was up or down he found his pants on the wooden deck, his boxers joining as Peter tossed his shorts on the deck also. With them both exposed to each other, Sylar felt okay. It wasn't as weird as he thought it was going to be. He didn't freak when Peter touched him, and he didn't panic and run when he found himself reaching out for Peter who moaned under his touch. Sylar gripped lightly on Peter's dick and began stroking him gently.

"Holy shi-" Peter gasped but was shut up before he could even say anything else, something that would possibly ruin this moment. But if the sketches were right, this wasn't going to stop until they were finished.  
With Sylar gently stroking him off Peter bit roughly on Sylar's lip before he sucked it into his mouth, this was so wrong and completely fucked up. But it felt so damn right he wanted to cry. With Sylar straddling his lap Peter nearly came right then and there. No, this wasn't right Peter found himself thinking, I should be on top. With a quick twist of the hips Peter was on top, and Sylar groaned as Peter began stroking him quickly, keeping in sync with the strokes of his hand on Peter.  
"Peter.." Sylar whispered in his ear. Peter moaned as a response. "I want to be inside of you.."  
Peter stiffened for a moment, this wasn't just jerking each other off in the hot tub, this was full blown _homosexual sex_. Was he okay with that? He looked Sylar deep in the eyes and realized that as long as it was Sylar _any and everything _was okay. He nodded and straddled Sylar's lap closer, he let go of Sylar's dick and shuddered when it grazed his ass. He was suddenly aware of everything, colors were brighter, the whole world was different. It wasn't shady as it had been before, and he realized that was because of Sylar. He was the sun, the moon and the stars in the sky. He closed his eyes from the brightness of the world and felt Sylar entering his ass, he wasn't scared or even tense as he should be. This was perfect.

When Sylar began to enter Peter's ass he knew he'd jump, leave and call his a sick freak and kick his ass out. But when Peter began to slowly force himself downward on Sylar's dick he was shocked. In he slid, and Peter settled there for a moment, allowing himself to adjust to the foreign object that was Sylar's dick in his ass. When he was as adjusted as possible he was began to pull up, then push down, until he had a rhythm that worked wonders for him. Sylar stroked Peter in the same rhythm and both were grunting and gasping as Sylar would graze into Peter's prostate, then nail it full on with the next thrust. Their mouths attacking each other, suddenly fighting to be the dominating force, Peter groaned and Sylar growled.  
The thrusts became sloppy in a hurry, as soon as Sylar felt the rush he'd been needing but hadn't realized he began slamming harder into Peter, causing Peter to groan. The veins on the side of his neck popping out with the force of the groans as the water they were in began to ripple even more.  
"Ah shit!" Peter groaned as he came hard in Sylar's hand, seconds later Sylar's own orgasm hit and he too was cursing as he rode out his orgasm.

When both men were done Peter moved across the hot tub and sat down directly across from Sylar. He'd probably spend the next week sitting on a bag of frozen peas, but it was worth it. The two men stared at each other, in a strange silence as the bugs chirped around them. An awkward silence had fallen upon them, for the first time in awhile.  
"Well," Sylar said as he got to his feet and gathered his clothes then grabbed his notebook by the spiral. "Nothing says I love you like anal sex." with that he went inside and to his room.  
So maybe the future wasn't going to be so bad. Maybe it was what Sylar needed. Maybe… Just maybe the future would be okay if it happened just as it had again.

_"How long have you been standing there?"_


End file.
